Et si
by Pithy
Summary: Harry vient d'apprendre une nouvelle. Une attroce nouvelle... Jusqu'à quel point peut on supporter la douleur? Harry, lui, ne le peut plus...
1. Chapter 1

**Et si...**

Me revoilou! Avec (encore) une fic à déconseillé aux petits lapins roses :o

**Disclaimer**: J.K.Rowling épouse mwaaa!

**Rating:** Heeuu... Je sais pas du tout oO On va dire M (ben, mieux vaut plus que moins, nan?)

**Blablatage**: Ben, c'est pareil, ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai écris cette fic... Et bon... Elle est pas très développée, mais pour une fois j'aime assez ce que j'ai écris :o

Elle est hyper courte, comme d'hab (Mais sur les copie double on à l'impression que y'en à plus TT)

_Et si... Et si tout ce que l'on croyait, toutes les idées que l'ont pensait juste se révélaient fausses? Et si tout vos espoirs se réduisaient à l'état de néant... Que feriez vous?_

Il faisait très sombre dans Mernilla Street. Les étoiles étaient dissimulées par d'épais nuages noirs. Même la lune semblait ne pas vouloir voir la scène qui allait ce dérouler, quelques millier de kilomètre plus bas...  
Une ombre longeait les maisons, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle entra dans l'une des habitations, non sans avoir vérifiée qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Alors, un mouvement s'amorça dans la ruelle faisant face à l'étroite maison de brique. Sept formes encagoulées sortirent de l'obscurité, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
Un cri déchira le silence... Un cri féminin qui s'interrompit brusquement. Une lueur verdâtre brilla furtivement aux fenêtres du rez-de chaussé...

Le lendemain, Harry se rendait sur les lieux où ses amis avaient vécu leurs derniers instants. Il s'agenouilla près des corps d'Hermione et de Ron, qui avait encore un bouquet à la main. Apparemment, ils avaient été interrompu en plein aveu... Harry serra les poings, les traits déformés par la haine. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue... Remus posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, mais Harry la repoussa. Il en avait assez. C'était trop. Ah, Dumbledore ne faisait rien? Très bien...  
"Tout ça n'est qu'une perte de temps..." pensa-t-il rageusement "L'Ordre..."  
Puisque personne ne se décidait à agir, il le ferait, lui! Il y avait eu trop de morts...  
Puis il repensa à ce que son inconscience avait provoquée deux ans plus tôt... Sirius... C'est alors qu'un auror lui apporta un mot qu'il avait trouvé sur Hermione...

_"Hermione,  
Je sais que ce mot va te sembler étrange, mais je tente le tout pour le tout... J'ai quelque chose de réellement important, pour moi, à te dire.  
Comme tu le sais, je pars pour la mission que tu sais dès demain, et si je venais à mourir sans t'avoir dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne trouverais le repos...  
Rejoins moi ce soir, à 23H, au 22, Mernilla Street  
Ron, qui t'attends..."_

Harry froissa le papier dans son poing. Il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'imaginer les dernières pensées de son ami. A ce moment précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir les mangemorts qui avait fait ça pour... Non, pas les tuer... Pas immédiatement en tout cas... A cette pensée, un sourire cruel s'étira sur son visage.

-"Harry? Harry je... Je peus comprendre ta tristesse et... Et ta colère mais.. Je t'en pris... Ne fait rien d'insensé..."

-"Je ne ferait rien, Remus" Il prit une grande inspiration "Absolument rien _d'insensé_"

-"Hum... Je te fait confiance Harry, tu le sais... Mais... n'oublies pas Sir..."

-"COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE L'OUBLIS?"

Le professeur Lupin pris un air blessé.

-"Je suis désolé Harry, je... Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, puis j'irais parler à Dumbledore..."

Mais une fois chez lui, Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec l'oncle Vernon.

-"Harry? Viens par ici mon garçon, j'ai à te parler!"

Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit à ranger frénétiquement ses affaires dans sa malle. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il FALLAIT que sa chambre soit vide et sa malle prête à partir... Lorsqu'il rentrerait... Il s'apprêtait à y mettre son calendrier quand il remarqua la date: 13 août... Il n'avait pas coché la date de la veille... Harry s'éloigna, fixant le morceau de papier à jamais immobile, descendit les marches à la volée, et, ignorant les appels de l'oncle Vernon, se mit à courir le long de la rue. Une fois hors des limites de protections du 4 Privet Drive, il transplana. La tante Pétunia se rappellerait toujours ce moment où, revenant des courses, elle l'avait vu disparaître soudainement. Moment où elle avait du s'expliquer quand à la répartition de son dîner sur le trottoir... Moment où elle avait encore plus maudit son neveu, si possible... Ce petit garçon, qu'elle avait recueilli pour le protéger...  
Harry, lui, était arrivé au ministère. Il ouvrit violemment la grande porte dorée pleine de fioritures se trouvant au fond du grand hall, et fonça tout au bout de la pièce.

-"EH! Qui êtes vous, qu'est-ce que vous faite?"

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il arriva devant une étagère poussiéreuse, où ce trouvait une vieille botte.

-"EH! ARRETEZ! Il est toujours activé, en cas de problèmes!"

-"Parfait" Dit Harry. Il tendit la main.

Quelques seconde plus tard, il se trouvait devant Azkaban. Seul la vengeance occupait ses pensées. Il n'avait que le souvenir de visages...  
Ils m'ont tout pris  
Harry entra et longea les longs couloirs, sans même voir les détraqueurs  
Pourquoi?  
Il descendit, encore et encore... Dernier niveau...  
Il avança... Et s'arrêta devant la cellule nommée _"Styx"_

-"Drago? Drago, cette sang-de-Bourbe est encore devant toi! Tu connais le châtiment... Ça ne sert à rien de supplier! Tu ne mérites pas le nom de Malfoy!_Doloris_! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucius... Squelettique, les cheveux sales, gras, ternes, les yeux fous, les dos voûté... Lucius, dément... Lucius, dépouillé de tout, sans plus aucun orgueil, mais Lucius tout de même... Harry aggripa les barreaux.

-"Hep toi!"

-"HAHAHAHA! Cri, petite fouine, cri! Comme ton papa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Je vois...

-"_Alohomora!_"

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry saisit Lucius par le poignet, et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée. Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose: Je vous vengerais... IL Y EN A TROP EU!  
De nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et ne remarqua même pas l'absence de réaction des détraqueurs.  
Une fois dehors, il transplana au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il savait vide... Il y fit entrer Lucius... Puis se mit à le frapper, à le frapper de toute ses forces. Brusquement, il sentit un changement de l'homme prostré par terre. Lucius se protégeait.  
Harry se redressa, et toisa sa victime. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, et eut un sursaut de surprise, d'incrédulité et... Oui, de peur...

-"P.. Potter? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Il avait une voie faible, et lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, il tomba lourdement.  
Harry sortit alors de la pièce, et revint avec un verre d'eau et une assiette.  
Lorsque Lucius le vît, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de partir d'un rire dément. Il fut brusquement interrompu par une violente paire de claques.

-"Comment ose-tu?" Siffla-t-il" Tu vas me le payer!"

-"Je vois qu'on reprend vite des forces" Dit Harry avec un sourire mauvais "Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez besoin de ça."

Il désigna l'assiette et le verre. Lucius se précipita, et en moins d'une minute, tout avait disparu.

-"Lucius?"

-"Oui."

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

-"Comment allez vous?"

-"Mieux"

-"...Où ce trouve la base de Voldemort?"

-"Dans mon manoir."

Harry fut ébranlé.

-"Comment ça? Il n'y a pas de base secrète, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là?"

-"Nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces stupides jeux moldu Potter!"

Harry réussi à ne pas hurler de rage. Quel dommage que Rogue n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer plus de potion avant que Voldemort ne découvre son double jeu... Il repensa au corps de l'ancien professeur... Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les tortures qu'il avait subit... La plupart des gens présent avait eu l'estomac retourné, et Tonks s'était évanouie... Harry se rappelait la lueur verdâtre éclairant la scène, provenant d'un crâne, flottant au dessus du... corps?...

-"Je crois que j'en sais assez maintenant..." Son ton était froid et tranchant.

-"Et que vas-tu faire?" Le blond avait retrouvé son ton ironique "Me ramener à Azkaban? Je pense que ça ne va pas être possible..." Il affichait à présent un sourire mauvais. Ce dernier s'évanouit alors qu'il glissait la main dans sa poche.

-"Est-ce ceci que vous cherchez?" Harry balançait un fin bâton de bois d'ébène devant lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage "Pas complètement guéri hein? Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous auraient laissé votre baguette? Je l'ai 'empruntée' dans la réserve d'Azkaban... Vous n'en avez plus besoin." Son sourire s'élargit.

Lucius tremblait de colère contenue.

-"De toute manière, un jour nous seront libérés par le Maître!"

-"Je le sais... Cette porte à été trop facile à ouvrir... Le ministère ne compte que sur ses détraqueurs... Je devrais y retourner après..."

Il murmura cette dernière phrase plus pour lui même qu'autre chose puis pointa la baguette noire en avant. Lucius ne sût jamais après quoi...

Harry sortit, laissant sa propre baguette sur le meuble de l'entrée, et se mit à réfléchir au moyen de trouver le manoir Malfoy... Aujourd'hui Malfoy Jr. ...Au bout de quelque minutes, il pensa à quelqu'un qui connaissait toutes les adresses de Grande-Bretagne... C'était tellement simple! Il s'avança vers le bord du trottoir et souleva vivement sa nouvelle baguette... Tout du moins, sa remplaçante...  
Dans un crissement sonore, un autobus à double impériale violet stoppa net devant lui. Il monta à l'intérieur, jeta les 11 mornilles nécessaire sur le tableau de bord et donna l'adresse. Stan le regarda avec les yeux ronds mais ne dit rien. Harry se calla dans un des innombrables sièges, et après une série de BANG! particulièrement bruyants, ils arrivèrent devant une grille forgée noire, portant le sceau des Malfoy, et ouvrant sur un chemin de terre battue serpentant sur les flans d'une petite colline où trônait un manoir qui avait du être somptueux.  
Harry remonta le petit sentier, une colère froide pulsait sous sa peau. Il remarqua les mottes de mauvaises herbes qui poussaient un peu partout, la toiture à laquelle il manquait des tuiles. Partout la nature semblait reprendre ses droits. Le jeune homme eut un sourire froid.  
Il arriva devant les lourdes portes de chêne noircies par le temps, et tira la chaîne de la sonnette, semblable à un reptile. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'on ne lui ouvre la porte.  
-"Oui? Monsieur désire?"  
-"Voir ton maître"  
Si l'homme fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. A voir ce serviteur, tellement improbable dans la maison en ruine, Harry repensa à Dobby... Et par là-même, à Winky, Mr Croupton et... Cédric... Sa main serra un peu plus sa baguette, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa poche. Mais il ne dit rien, et suivit le majordome. Plus ils avançaient, plus la cicatrice de Harry le brûlait, mais il se disait que bientôt, tout serait terminé...


	2. Folie meurtrière

**Et si...**

**Blablatage (encore...) :** CEUX QUE LE SANG REBUTTE ne devait pas lire la suite o' On pourra pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu hein '

**Disclaimer: **Je continuerais à la harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte!

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte deux fois plus imposante que celle de l'entrée, et la douleur explosa. Harry s'attendait à ce que l'homme en plastron s'arrête et lui désigne la porte, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin... La sensation de brûlure s'amenuisait. Harry lui saisit le bras.

-"Un instant!"

-"Oui?"

-"Où m'emmènes-tu?"

-"A mon maître monsieur, comme monsieur l'a souhaité."

... Je suis stupide...

-"Non. Je voulais dire... Va informer ton maître que j'irais le voir dès que j'aurais terminé ce pourquoi je suis venu... Il comprendra."

-"Bien monsieur." Et il s'éloigna.

Harry, lui, fit demi-tour. Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'un des seul mangemort encore en liberté: Goyle père. Une expression de surprise puis de triomphe passa sur le visage de ce dernier au moment ou il sortit sa baguette. Mais Harry avait été plus rapide que lui:

-"_Endoloris_"

Harry ressenti un étrange sentiment de puissance et de joie sauvage lui parcourir le corps. Goyle père hurlait de tout la force de ses poumons, comme l'avait sans doutes fait ses victimes avant qu'il ne les achèves...

Il vas me faire repéré l'imbécile!

Le cri s'interrompit. La baguette avait encore une fois fait ce pour quoi elle avait été conçue...  
Harry avança à grand pas vers la porte, et ouvrit brutalement celle-ci.

-"Tes parent ne t'ont jamais appris à frapper? Oh, mais c'est vrai, je les ai tués... Je suis si distrait parfois..."

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui. Il tournait le dos à la cheminée, et regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, apparemment très amusé par l'état dans lequel ce trouvait le jeune Griffondor.  
Lorsque Sirius avait disparu, Harry avait eu l'impression d'être vidé, de n'être qu'une enveloppe... Et cette sensation de vide l'avait poursuivi toutes ces années, mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé. Il était plein de haine, de rancoeur... Il avait vu trop d'horreurs, il fallait que sa colère s'exprime.

-"_Avada Kedavra_"

Les mots interdits sortirent une nouvelle fois de sa bouche. Voldemort leva sa baguette et une aura jaune l'entoura, sur laquelle rebondit le sort de Harry. Le trait de lumière vint frapper un portrait de Malfoy et de sa famille, qu'il consuma.

-"Tss,tss,tss... Mais on dirais que le petit lionceau sort ses griffes... Mais dit moi, comment cela ce fait-il que tu n'ai pas été repéré par le ministère? Seul les sorts lancés par les baguettes des sorcier de 3ème cycle ne sont pas surveillées..."

-"Mr Weasley."

-"Ah oui... Weasley."

Mr Weasley, Charlie, Percy... Ron...  
Il allait souffrir.

-"_Endoloris_"

Un léger cri s'éleva de la bouche de Voldemort, cependant il repris vite contenance. Mais peu importait pour Harry. Il lui avait fait mal. A lui!

-"Il en faudra plus pour me battre Harry!"

Harry remarqua avec satisfaction que son ennemi tremblait... De rage? De haine?... De peur?

-"Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là..."

Voldemort se redressa, avec un sourire triomphant. Triomphant?  
Harry voulu se retourner. Trop tard. Un mangemort le tenait fermement. Harry se débattit en vain.

-"Hinhin... Et maintenant Harry?"

Quel idiot! Je n'ai même pas pensé à m'éloigner de la porte!

-"Prends lui sa baguette! Cette fois-ci, Potter, je ne prends pas de risque!"

Mais non, Harry ne se laisserais pas faire! Il aurait pensé que le Lord l'aurait directement tué, mais apparemment, il avait d'autre projets... Il était en train de se débattre lorsque:

-"_Stupéfix_"

Harry se réveilla allongé sur le sol, le visage de Voldemort à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils étaient à présent seul dans la pièce. L'homme à la face de serpent avança la main et lui caressa la joue. Quelque part en Harry, quelque chose se brisa. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue, tandis que l'envie de hurler envahissait tout son être.  
Voldemort essuya la joue de Harry et s'écarta.

-"Tu _pleures_ petit lionceau? Toi? Le héros? Celui en lequel ce vieux fou de Dumbledore à placé tous ses espoirs est le premier à pleurer? Sais-tu, Harry, que personne ne pleure jamais lorsque j'arrive? Ils supplient, certes, se prosternent, sont malade de peur, mais ils ne pleurent pas. Et toi, Harry, toi... Tu me déçois beaucoup. " Il prit un air dégoûté "_Endoloris_"

Harry se roula sur le sol, hurlant de toute ses forces, sa cicatrice en feu. Voldemort leva sa baguette.

-"Allons, remets toi... N'es-tu pas là pour me tuer?" Un sourire ironique se glissa sur les lèvres du mage noir tandis qu'il regardait Harry, qui se relevait, un tremblement incontrôlable parcourant son corps.

-"Au faites, quel est ce bout de parchemin?"

Toujours tremblant, Harry fouilla ses poches, tandis que Voldemort lisait le message pour lui même.

-"_Inflamare_"

Harry vit avec horreur le dernier message de Ron brûler sous ses yeux. Voldemort partit d'un rire sadique.

-"Hahaha, c'est vraiment trop _drôle_ Potter! Weasley et cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe! Je savais que les Weasley étaient arrivés plus bas que terre mais là!" Il marqua une pause et observa Harry, une lueur amusée dans le regard "Il vas falloir que je m'occupe du reste de cette bande de rats..."  
C'en fut trop pour Harry. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, trop surprit pour réagir. Harry lui sauta dessus, lui prit sa baguette des mains et la brisa en deux. Ce n'était pas loyal. Mais à présent il s'en fichait. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage, et tenta de se relever, mais Harry lui mit un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac; un filet de sang coula aux commissures des lèvres de l'homme-serpent. Harry ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qui lui importait était de le faire taire, de lui faire mal, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui avait fait, qu'il meurt!  
Il se jeta sur Voldemort et le bourra de coup de poings, de coups de pieds, puis lui attrapa la tête et la claqua violemment contre le carrelage, faisait naître une marre de sang autour de lui. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas; il s'avança vers la cheminée et y prit le tisonnier. Il se retourna, et vit alors que Voldemort avait relevé sa manche et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le marque noire ornant son épaule. Non. Il n'appellerait pas au secours!  
Harry bondit, et frappa le corps recroquevillé et gémissant partout où il le pouvait. La longue robe rouge et noir fut bientôt recouverte de sang. Puis il ne bougea plus. Harry lança alors le tisonnier dans un coin de la pièce, pris sa baguette, laissée sur un meuble, et prononça les mots...  
C'était fini... Fini? Non, il fallait encore s'occuper des autres. De tout les autres! Ils payeraient...

Harry fouilla alors le château de fond en combles. A chaque rencontre, les mangemorts n'avaient pas le temps de se ressaisir, ou bien lui tournait simplement le dos... Il fut particulièrement satisfait de trouver Queudver et Bellatrix...  
Il n'en restait qu'un seul... Puis il devrait retourner à Azkaban... Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage...

-"Potter!" Un verre se brisa sur le tapis.

-"Malfoy" Harry inclina rapidement la tête.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?"

-"Je te conseillerais d'être poli Malfoy."

-"Ah ouais? Et on peus savoir pourquoi?" Crachat-il

-"Parce que sinon tu risques de finir comme la bande d'ordure qui se trouve... Ou plutôt: se trouvait en bas."

-"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter? Exprime toi clairement!"

Harry eu un soupir ennuyé.  
-

"Ils sont tous morts"

On aurait dit que Drago venait de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-"T...Tous?"

-"Tous" Affirma Harry.

-"Mais... Je veus dire... Comment à tu sus qu'Il était ici?"

-"Hum... Ton père c'est montré très conciliant."

-"Je... QUOI? C'est faux, tu ments Potter! Jamais mon père ne te l'aurait dit, pas même avec du véritasérum!"

-"Ah oui?"

-"TU MENTS!" Répéta-t-il "Pour ça, il t'aurais fallu une autorisation du ministère!"

-"Je n'en ai pas eu besoin."

-"Alors dans ce cas il aurait fallu que père soit à l'extérieur et..."

-"Précisément "Coupa-t-il, de plus en plus agacé. La folie meurtrière l'avait quitté, mais il n'en était pas moins décidé à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. "Je suis allé chercher ton père, je l'ai emmené loin d'Azkaban, je lui ai donné du véritasérum et..."

-"Et? Je suppose que tu l'as renvoyé à Azkaban! Tu n'es qu'un sale..." Mais il s'interrompit,Harry faisant "non" de la tête.

-"La fuite est bien trop facile."

-"Alors... Alors... Non... Tu n'aurais pas osé Potter..."

-"Remonte ta manche Malfoy"

Mais Drago avait saisi sa baguette.

-"Je ne vois pas en quoi mon bras te regarde Potter... Et DIT MOI CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT!"

-"Je te le dirais si tu remonte ta manche."

Ecumant de rage, Drago remonta ses deux manche, laissant voir des épaules d'un blanc nacré et uniforme.  
Harry hocha la tête, comme si un de ses doutes avait été confirmé.

-"Je m'en doutais." Souffla-t-il. "Tu n'es pas du genre à ramper Malfoy."

-"Maintenant, dit moi où est mon père." Drago avait les yeux... Humide?

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

-"J'avais juré d'en finir avec tout les mangemorts."

Il ne vit jamais l'éclair vert.

Il ne sut jamais que Drago alla lui même voir Dumbledore.

Il ne sut jamais que les détraqueurs furent tous détruits par le ministère.

Il ne sut jamais que, quoiqu'on en dise, la vie en valait la peine.

Et si...


	3. Bonuskes!

**Et si...**

**C'est re mmooiii:** Bonuske! J'ai écris la scène de Bellatrix... Ben quoi, j'avais besoin d' exprimé mon agressivité refoulée! Si vous la haïssez autant que moi... Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Je la poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer...

Bellatrix... Il s'avança dans la pièce, lui faisant remarquer sa présence en tuant rapidement les deux hommes présent. Elle se retourna vivement, baguette en main.

-"P... Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

-"Tss... Soit polie voyons..."

-"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!" Elle leva sa baguette" _Endoloris_"

-"_Protégo_!" Harry s'avança lentement.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage autrefois séduisant de la mangemort.

-"On utilise les contre-sorts de base bébé Potter?"

-"Puisqu'il sont efficace. _Stupéfix_"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le contrer. Harry regarda ses yeux agrandis pas la surprise. Comme Sirius lorsqu'il...

_Lorsque j'aurai été réhabilité... Si jamais... tu veux changer de maison..._

Harry pris la baguette de Bellatrix, et la déstupéfixia. Elle cligna un moment des yeux, puis se releva gracieusement.

_La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_.

Elle ne vit pas la gifle arriver, et fût projetée au sol. Elle siffla de rage.

-"Ça, bébé Potter, tu vas me le p..."

Un pied vola, et brisa son nez. Le sang se mit à couler en flux ininterrompu. _Londubat_... Tous ces gens... _Endoloris_  
La femme roula sur le tapis, hurlant, battant l'air de ses bras, les yeux exorbités, le regard fou, agitée de violents spasmes. Harry leva le sort, puis le concentra sur le bras droit de Bellatrix. Celle-ci s'assit, regarda Harry, puis son bras, puis Harry... Et soudain, une expression d'horreur, de souffrance et de haine se plaqua sur son visage, elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, en poussant des gémissement de plus fort, de plus en plus aigüe, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une longue plainte saccadée de sanglots. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Avait elle stoppée, elle, lorsque les Londubat devenaient fou? Avait-elle eut des remords pour Sirius? Harry leva encore un peu sa baguette, et Bellatrix se raidit, poussant un des pires hurlements que le corps humain puisse produire. Elle se lacera le bras de ses ongles, le frappait, et soudain...tira dessus avec une force inimaginable. Un bruit écoeurant de craquement et de succion suivit son geste. Bellatrix regarda avec stupéfaction le bras qui, quelques instants plus tôt, faisait encore partie d'elle.

Incrédule, elle fixa la morceau de chair, de sang et d'os qui gisait par terre, se déversant sur le planché. Un silence de mort, tel une chape de plomb, s'abattit, aurait-on dit, sur le monde entier. Harry fixait avec horreur le spectacle macabre. Bellatrix prit alors la parole, d'une voie brisée, mais bouillonnante de fureur et de haine incontrôlée

-"Tu m'as... Tu as osé me... Tu paieras pour ça Potter!"

Elle se leva, beaucoup plus maladroitement qu'auparavent. "Ça aussi, tu me le paieras!" Siffla-t-elle.  
Le sang continuait à couler en jet régulier de son moignon, d'où pendait encore quelque lambeau de muscle. Sa robe noire en était à présent imprégnée, et ses geste étaient lourds. Harry l'avait fixée, avait regardé cette femme, qui avait tuée tant de gens... Ou même pire... Et avec horreur, il se rendit compte que la scène ce déroulant devant lui ne le choquait même pas. Il n'avait pas de remords, aucun regret. Rien. Il était vide. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et la fixa cette fois-ci sur la tête de la mangemorte. "_Endoloris_"  
Cette fois, aucun cri. Rien. Aucun bruit, sinon celui des genoux venant brutalement percutés le planché. Bellatrix se tenait à genoux, la tête dans la main, reposant sur le sol. Aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres, mais elle était secouée de spasmes, se contorsionnait, les commissures de ses lèvres agitées de soubresaut. Tout! Tout, mais que cette douleur cesse! Elle ferait tout, n'importe quoi! C'était comme si un feu dévorant faisait fondre ses yeux, comme si un rat lui rongeait le crâne de l'intérieur, comme si sa tête c'était trouvée sur... Elle ne savait pas, mais quelque chose d'horriblement lourd, sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit écrasée. Puis soudain la délivrance.  
Harry avait levé sa baguette. Il regarda le tas de chiffon recroquevillé à ses pieds. D'horrible sanglots s'élevait de celui-ci. Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur le visage du brun. Maintenant, elle savait.  
Il leva de nouveau sa baguette, sans pointer d'endroit précis cette fois. Le tas de vêtement se redressa brusquement, et hurla. Elle hurla, des mots incompréhensibles, des malédictions, des supplications. Oh, la honte, l'humiliation suprême, le déshonneur... Mais elle suppliait, oui, elle suppliait ce sale sang-de-bourbe, elle le suppliait d'arrêter, de la laisser... De l'achever...

-"Ais-je bien entendu? Tu me demande d'arrêter? Oh, je suis _vraiment_ navré Bellatrix, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible... Tu n'as pas bien demandée..."

Il leva le sort, et toisa sa victime. "A genoux, et supplie moi encore."

Bellatrix se mit à genoux, et supplia. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêtée. En était-elle même consciente?  
Elle le supplia, oui, se rabaissa, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.

-"Et combien de gens, qui te suppliais pareillement, à tu épargné dit moi _Bella_?"

Harry leva la baguette de la femme, et l'attacha dans son dos, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper. "_Endoloris_"  
Harry ne se retourna même pas. De toute manière, il ne lui restait plus que quelque minutes à vivre. Elle avait déjà perdue trop de sang, et l'hémorragie n'était pas contenue. Il ferma la porte sur les hurlements.


End file.
